A multifunction printer (MFP) typically provides a number of services for processing documents, and can incorporate the features of a photocopier, printer, scanner, and/or a fax machine, as well as an interface to communicate across a network. A MFP may also include an integrated user interface (UI), or may interface with a user across the network. In order to scan a document and produce an electronic copy of the document, a user typically positions the document at the scanner and sets scanning parameters at the UI. If the electronic copy is to include user-defined metadata, the user may also enter the metadata at the UI before or after the scan.